Xander Wood
History Xander was born in one of the roughest neighborhoods in Detroit. He grew up on a gang filled street in a small shack like house with his drug-addict father. His father was never home with he or his little sister, Mara. Xander, knowing that he had to take care of and protect his sister, ran away with her. They escaped to Las Vegas, Nevada where Xander used his abnormally tall height and smart mind to pass as an adult and win lots of money in the casinos. But then it happened. One night, while he was relaxing in his suite, Athena came to him in a dream. She told him that she was his mother, and that he was one of the smartest of all her children. However, she said that he could not become corrupted and that he should use his genius to benefit society. Then she explained that Mara was not her child, but was instead a daughter of Aphrodite. When Xander turned 13, the Trecedim found him. They offered he and his 10 year old sister a family and shelter. Gladly, he took it. Xander rose through the ranks of the organization quickly, but trouble struck when he visited the Oracle of Delphi. She gave him a single prophecy: "You shall fall in love with the huntress Who will be your rival by blood Who will love you But is unubtainable In all ways possible And she will leave As code will bind her And code will kill you." Xander became cautious, but could never find who the huntress was. Too many girls used bow and arrows in the Trecedim. He soon started to believe the prophecy untrue...until he met Laika Stefa, a Hunter of Artemis, bound by the code to never love a man, and who is a daughter of Ares- rival by blood. Personality Xander is very smart, and can not tolerate iggnorance. He enjoys correcting people on their facts and sources, as well as their grammar. Weapons and Abilities Like most of the Trecedim, Xander uses a Bow w/ arrows. However, he does prefer a sword in some cases. He is skilled with it, as his mother is not only the goddess of wisdom, but the goddess of war as well. Relationships Xander--Mara- Xander and Mara love eachother dearly, and he would do anything for his little sister. Xander--Children of Athena/Minerva- Despite being his siblings, Xander sometimes gets self-conceded around other children of Athena, boasting that he is the smartest one. Xander--Chidlren of Ares/Mars- Xander has a fierce rivalry with most children of the god of war, mainly due to the uncontrollable rivalry between Athena and Ares that runs in his veins. Xander--Lelia and Lilith- Leila and Lilith are good friends to Xander, and he would lay his life on the line for them. Xander--Josh- Despite having almost killed him more than once, Xander compliments Josh on his equally recognizable genius and strength. Xander--Laika- The prophecy tells that he will fall in love with a huntress who will never be able to be with him. Is Laika the girl? She is a daughter of Ares- a rival by blood. She is a huntress, bound by a code (to never love men). The prophecy tells that he might die...is it true? Other Information Blood Type: A- Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Mother: Athena Father: Bryan Wood Sibling(s): Mara Wood Familiar(s): Sachi (eagle) Weight: 128 pounds Fear(s): Death, failure to please is comrades, failure to protect his sister Allies: The Trecedim; Laika Stefa; Josh McLean; King Rhadamanthus Enemies: The Unknown Threat, the Titans, Monsters, Cornelius Rotmaul (tyran drug lord Fatal Flaw '' "I live in a world where to much trust gets you killed. If so, I ask myself, 'Why am I not yet dead?'"'' '' -''Xander Wood talking to Laika Stefa Xander's fatal flaw is that he trusts to much. Anyone he develops an emotional attachment to, he immediatley trusts them greatly. This usually comes back to haunt him though, as many people have betrayed him. Facts *Xander is one of the many decendants of Clavicus Wood- the first wood to ever live. Gallery Xander, waiting for a date that never shows....jpg|Xander, waiting for a date that will never show... Xander Wounded.jpg|Wounded Category:Bladewood Category:Demigods Category:Children of Athena Category:Original Character Category:The Wood Family